


I Hope You Know That You're My Home

by KatastrophicTodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Bruce's perspective, Connor Hawke/Jason Todd mentioned, Family Drama, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicTodd/pseuds/KatastrophicTodd
Summary: “Being sorry is not enough, Jason!”“Yeah, I’m never enough for you!” the teen screamed right back.-The Waynes may be like royalty but not every one of them is treated as such.





	1. I Understand, I'm a Liability

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this could have been the long ass one-shot I was planning it to be but I have had a tough time today and I wanted to share this with you guys. So have this three-chapter piece of angst instead, I guess.
> 
> This is a No Capes modern AU, so they're all a big rich family.
> 
> Work title from: Forest Fire - Brighton Everytime I hear this song is like having Bruce crying about Jason in my head.
> 
> Chapter title from: Liability - Lorde I feel like this would be the closest thing Jason is going through in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta read by mizmahlia :D

The Wayne family was finally gathered in front of the TV. Dick, Tim, Cassandra, Damian, Titus and Ace sprawled on the big sofa while Alfred sat relaxed in an individual one at their left, sipping from his teacup. A twin sofa waiting for Bruce at his children’s right.

He tried not to think too much about the notorious absence of his second son, who had always sat on a pillow on the floor, his head resting on Cassandra’s legs. She used to ruffle his hair and practice her braiding skills whenever Jason’s hair was long enough. She liked toying with it and it always left a peaceful expression on his son’s face. He would always share a secret smile or look with Bruce from where he was sitting whenever his siblings were being unbearable. And then, he would be the one to wreck havoc within seconds, making the others team up against him so they would stop arguing between them.

Bruce smiled bitterly at the empty spot, asking himself how everything had gone so wrong between them. He felt like there was something stuck in his throat, having watched all the others grow these years and not even seeing Jason in who knew how long. He only knew he was alive because of the tabloids; he could find photos of him partying with Roy Harper and Dick’s ex, the top model Koriand’r. Then there had been the very controversial photographs where everyone could see Jason passionately kissing Oliver Queen’s biological son, Connor Hawke.

Bruce avoided the press like the plague, trying to stay away from his son’s sex life, even if his boyfriend was his nemesis’s son. It wasn’t a secret that Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises were always battling to get the best deals and investors. And, of course, there was that incident years ago when Bruce had punched Oliver in the middle of a gala.

Cassandra met his wounded look and arched a brow, not offering comfort whatsoever. It had been more than four years since Jason had packed his stuff in secret and left Wayne Manor to move in with Koriand’r. He hadn’t even been eighteen yet.  Bruce would always regret every single choice he took that year when it came to Jason. But whatever Bruce did, it only had seemed to make it worse.

And, okay, he had been ballistic at the time.

He and Jason were growing more and more apart throughout that year. He should have seen it all coming.

The whole family was congratulating Jason and Damian for their excellent marks at Gotham Academy. Dick had not attended as he had to work at the BPD that night. Bruce should have probably known there was something wrong with Jason, his face was pale and his eyes had lost their mirth. He was unusually quiet.

“Good work, Jaylad!” Bruce had placed his hand on the teens shoulder. Jason winced and Bruce instantly worried. His son hadn’t flinched or rejected contact since he had come to the manor, all sharp remarks and terrified eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked, everyone’s eyes on Jason.

“That last football match,” Jason explained with a grimace. “Shoulder’s still sore from the fall.”

Nobody questioned it because Jason hadn’t had a reason to lie. Or so Bruce thought. He hadn’t seen the warning glance Jason sent Damian. Jason asked Bruce to talk to him in private, the others watching curiously from their places at the table, eating what was left of the desserts.

They walked to Bruce’s study and Jason blurted out what he had to say, leaving Bruce astonished.

“What do you mean you won’t go to school next year?” It didn’t make any sense. Jason loved it, he was at the top of his class.

“It would be just for a year, you know, to clear my mind and maybe focus on other things…” Jason scratched the back of his head, not meeting Bruce’s eyes.

“Son, I don’t understand.” Bruce couldn’t even believe it. “You _love_ school” Jason was just staring at a spot on Bruce’s desk, his lips were trembling and then something hit him “Does this have to do with girl you had a crush on?”

Jason had looked up, freezing like a deer caught in the headlights, his brow furrowed, and completely still.

“Alfred told me,” Bruce said softly. He had experienced rejection, too, but it would all pass. “But this is your future we’re talking about, okay? You can’t let heartbreak hold you back.”

“But Bruce-“ Jason  croaked. Bruce got up and put an arm around his son’s shoulders, Jason accepting the gesture and circling him with his. His hold had been a little too strong.

“Everything will pass with the summer, okay? And then you’ll come at the top of your class in your last year, making your old man unbelievably proud.” Bruce kissed the top of the teens head. He graduate in a year.

Jason just nodded.

Summer passed without incidents, all his children having fun and making his life really difficult with their pranks. It had been a good summer. All of them went back to school with rosy cheeks and tanned skin.

But everything started to crumble before Bruce’s eyes as soon as September ended. Jason started to isolate himself; he was constantly arguing with Damian, no one could make him get downstairs whenever he was angry, and that seemed to be always the case. At first, Bruce though it was the stress, the last year was very important and even more for someone as invested in their studies as Jason was. But his grades started to fall. His teachers would call the manor really worried about Jason’s record and his future.

As months passed, his grades went up again but his behavior worsened by the second. Jason didn’t want to talk to anyone and would just leave the manor for hours whenever they tried to make him talk. He would lock himself up in his room or spend hours on the rooftop. Bruce found packs of cigarettes behind his bed and confronted him. Jason quit smoking when he was ten and was welcomed into the manor. He didn’t have to smoke anymore to distract himself from the hunger.  

It happened the week before his final exams. Jason snatched the cigarettes from Bruce’s fingers, shouting about how he had no privacy and how everyone was always messing with his stuff. Bruce grounded Jason, but he really had no idea about what to do in that situation. Finals week passed with Jason barely eating or leaving his room, excusing himself to study and methodically giving Bruce the cold shoulder.

That Friday, the football team played their last match. Jason tried to convince them not to go, saying that they would make him nervous and he wouldn’t focus on the game. They insisted anyways, and maybe Bruce’s reply had been too harsh, shutting Jason up. That’s when they discovered that Jason wasn’t even on the team.

“Your boy left the team months ago,” a very angry coach explained to Bruce, who had approached him to ask for Jason. “He left us hanging and we haven’t won a match since.” To say the man was mad was an understatement.

 Bruce was battling with himself, not knowing if he was more angry or worried. He didn’t know where his son was. And neither did the others, although Damian seemed a little weird when Bruce asked him. He sent them home with Alfred and was starting to walk towards his car when he thought he heard one of the members of the team mutter “that stupid faggot” under their breath. Bruce didn’t pay much attention; he had to find his son as soon as possible.

He called Gordon asking him to contact him or Alfred if he or his boys got a wind of where Jason could be. It was past 3 AM when Jim called him, telling Bruce that Jason had shown up at Barbara’s door. Drunk. And Bruce fucking lost it.

He went to Barbara’s apartment seeing red. He was so, so mad and worried. And Jason had been drinking. His seventeen-year-old son was drunk and he didn’t even let them know where he was. Bruce didn’t notice the tears on Jason’s face when he grabbed him by the arm and shoved him in the car, fastening his seatbelt and slamming the door in his face. He thought Barbara had said something when he was dragging Jason out of the building but he really didn’t want to stop and chat, thank you very much.

“I…” Jason started, looking outside the passenger window. He gulped.

“You what?” Bruce barked. Jason gulped again and wiped his tears angrily, remaining silent. “What were you _thinking_ , Jason?” the coldness in Bruce’s voice could have made the temperature drop inside the car. Jason circled himself with his arms, still silent.

“Were you thinking _at all_?  You lied to us, you went God knows where and got yourself drunk and then showed up at poor Barbara’s door walking through Gotham’s streets alone in the middle of the night. We were all worried sick and Alfred is old, you know? Do you want to give him a heart attack? Is _that_ what you want?” Bruce spat.

“No!” Jason turned around, angry eyes directed to Bruce.

“Hard to believe,” Bruce muttered, his hand tightening around the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jason was still crying, although now they were angry tears.

“Being sorry is not _enough_ , Jason!”

“Yeah, I’m _never_ enough for you!” the teen screamed right back.

“Is that what you think? Huh? Is that what you tell yourself when you pull stunts like this?” Bruce didn’t think he could get angrier. “Because sometimes I think you don’t even want to be in this family.”

“Well, maybe I would have been better off in the streets!” Jason was seething.

“So you can end up like your mother?”

Wayne Manor was just up the hill.

“Stop the _fucking_ car!” Jason tried to open the door, the car still running. Bruce had locked the door. “ _Pull. Over._ ”

“Oh, no, you’re coming home and you’re going to be grounded until you finish university.” Bruce stated.

“I’m not stepping into that house. Ever.” Jason was almost punching the handle on the door, still crying. “I fucking _HATE YOU!_ ”

The broken cry pierced through Bruce’s heart, filling it with a twisted feeling that traveled through his body.

“Well, maybe I should have walked past you in Crime Alley. It sure would have saved me all this trouble.”

He hadn’t even raised his voice. The words hung between them, the weight of them finally settling on Bruce’s mind.

They were at the front door, the car parked near the curve of the decorative fountain. Jason’s heavy breathing filed the car. Bruce exhaled, looking at his son for the first time. Jason’s face was wet from the tears, his hands trembled like the leaves on a tree. Just like he had trembled in the cold night air when Bruce had found him in Crime Alley, malnourished and tiny and so, so thin. Bruce hated himself. He hated himself so much for ever saying that.

Jason wiped the snot and tears with his forearm. Bruce noticed that there was blood on his knuckles. He heard the front door opening, everything felt so distant. He unconsciously unlocked the doors.

“Jay-“ he reached out to Jason. Jason flinched instantly. Bruce really hated himself. He closed his eyes, trying to think about something he could do. Anything.

“I’m so-“

“My mom may have been a junkie,” Jason interrupted, his voice breaking, hiccups making him paused mid-sentence, “but she _sure as Hell_ didn’t regret having me.”

He looked so fragile, so torn with his shoulders shaking, tears pouring from his eyes as he yanked at the handle and got out of the car, leaving the door open wide as he run to the door, not paying attention to the worried looks his siblings and Alfred sent him.

Bruce stayed there, in shock, looking at the open door and the bloodstains around the handle. The blood of his son, who had hurt himself trying to get away from him. The son that thought he wasn’t enough for Bruce. And Bruce had-

“ _Oh, God._ ” Bruce covered his face with his hands. He felt hollow. He felt numb. He felt like the fucking scumbag he was.

Bruce ran upstairs, sprinting to Jason’s bedroom. He was banging at the door, pleading the teen to let him in, hearing his sobs, unable to comfort him. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve having Jason as a son. God, he was so fucked up for ever telling him something like that. With all the trouble and years it had took for Jason to believe he was loved and wanted in the family and-

“I’m _sorry,_ ” Bruce croaked, pressing his forehead against the door. “God, Jason, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of that. _Please_. Please, open the door. Please, son.”

He heard noise inside the room and let himself hope it was Jason coming to open the door. But just seconds after that he heard loud music playing in the stereo so loud he couldn’t hear anything else.

Bruce gulped and leaned against the door, waiting for his son to calm down and, maybe, to hear him out. He fell asleep like that, his head hanging and his body slumped against the hallway. He fell asleep hearing _Trophy Father’s Trophy Son_ and feeling pins and needles in his legs.

In the morning, when they broke the lock on the door, Jason was nowhere in the room. He had taken his clothes and some of his books. His phone rested on the bedside table still turned on. His computer and the printer had been used. When Tim clicked a key, the screen lit up, revealing a Word Document with the list of Jason’s contacts and their phone numbers. Bruce’s number wasn’t on the list.

They found out that he had gotten out through the window as one of Alfred’s bushes was totally torn, presumably from where the suitcase had fallen. He had left the photographs. He had left his school uniform. He had left them behind.


	2. Don't Let This Be the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sees his son grow up through TV screens. Untouchable. He needs to fix it, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta read by mizmahlia :D :D :D
> 
> Chapter title from "Slip Away" by Ruelle.
> 
> I hope y'all like the chapter. I'm sorry for not posting regularly, or even at all. I know lots of you follow my on-going works. Some of you know my struggles with my mental illness and how busy I am with college, but I can't let that keep me from doing what I like.
> 
> So, this is for you. Thanks for all the comments and the support!!!!! :D

The memories always seemed to leave him broken. He felt like he was out of his body, an outsider looking at Bruce Wayne from above. He came to himself slowly; first he felt the fabric of his trousers and his vision started to focus. He heard muffled voices, as if he was underwater. His daughter shook his shoulders violently.

“Cassandra?” He furrowed his brow, not knowing what was happening.

“Look,” she pointed sharply at the TV, where Jason’s face was on the news. He felt dizziness taking over his body. He wasn’t sure what was real anymore.

“It seems our wayward bad boy celebrity has been doing more than partying with Prince Harry around Europe these last years.” Vicki Vale smirked at the camera. Bruce had the feeling she was enjoying every second of it. “Yale University couldn’t keep the secret anymore when the graduation ceremony took place and the young Wayne heir went to accept his diploma.”

“Oh, my God.” Bruce heard Dick mutter behind him.

“The young man graduated with honors in _Ethics, Politics and Economics_ ,” she kept on, a surprisingly genuine smile on her face. “His teachers say he was the most dedicated student of his class and therefore graduated a year early. The rector tells us he was very adamant on keeping his identity a secret, for reasons we all can imagine.”

Bruce felt her staring right through him.

“And he confirmed Mr. Todd-Wayne has already been offered a position in several companies. We're sure he _is_ going to achieve great things.”

The following headlines were a blur for everyone in the room. No one was bold enough to talk; time had stopped for them.

“Did you know?” Bruce whispered at no one in particular.

His children were as surprised as he was, the only one remaining calm was Alfred. The old man looked up and met his eyes.

“Master Jason might have mentioned college, but he never specified and I certainly wasn’t going to try and pry information from him,” he admitted. Silence fell upon them once again while they let the information sink in.

“But that’s fantastic!” Dick finally shook off the initial surprise and now was openly smiling. He looked so proud and happy that it hurt, looking at him.

 _Yes_ , Bruce thought, _yes it is_.

But as his eldest son left the room to, no doubt, congratulate Jason, he couldn’t shake off the sadness that overcame him. Not because he wasn’t happy or proud, but because he wasn’t allowed to be part of his son’s life anymore. He couldn’t hug him and hold him. He couldn’t pepper his face with kisses or tell him how his success made a warm feeling spread in his chest, making him want to shed happy tears and cry out in joy.

Instead, he had to wait for his kids to take pity and share something about Jason with him. He would have to wait for Jason to give interviews or to resign himself to search on social media for gossip. Pathetic, really.

He would do anything to fix the bond he broke, he would give anything to get his beloved son back. To take his words back. To pause and look and realize how broken his son had been, the pain he carried, the signs he should have seen.

The guilt weighing on Damian’s conscience for not telling him right away what Bruce should have already figured out.

 

 

ᴥ

 

 

He heard Damian’s light steps seconds before he knocked on the study’s door. Bruce tried to compose himself a little. He wiped his face, combed his hair a little and tried to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt.

“Come in.” His voice more confident than he felt. He hadn’t slept in days, trying to find Jason, to find any clue about his whereabouts. In moments like this he really hated how intelligent his son was.

“Father,” Damian greeted him absentmindedly. He looked distracted, and nervous. Bruce was exhausted, but he knew his son well.

“Sit down, please.” Damian did as he was told. “Is everything alright?” Bruce knew it wasn’t, but let his eleven-year-old son talk at his own rhythm.

Damian gulped and looked at his designer shoes, not even grazing the floor. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, finally looking at Bruce. He was crying.

“This is-” Damian wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater furiously, squaring his shoulders. He looked too old for his age. Bruce didn’t like it.

“This is all my fault.” His voice broke at the last word, breaking also Bruce’s heart.

“Jason” He hiccupped

“Left. A-and it’s…”

Another hiccup

“All my fault.” His shoulders shook and Bruce stood up and ran to hug his son with force. The child almost clawed at him, grabbing his shirt as if it was a lifeline. The crying worsened.

“Damian,” Bruce couldn’t let the sadness overtake him. Damian needed him now. His boy was breaking down and he needed to be there for him. He clutched him in his arms and whispered on his ear.

“Listen to me, son. This is _not_ your fault, okay? If anything, it’s _my fault_. I said horrible things to your brother and he…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Bruce blinked away the tears.

“B-but I should have told you,” Damian wailed, curling even more around Bruce.

“Tell me what?” Bruce had a bad feeling. There was something he was missing.

“Jason was having trouble at Gotham Academy.” The kid took a breath, trying to steady himself. “There were boys beating him and calling him names and-” Damian gulped again, “he asked me not to tell you. He said he could deal with it, he didn’t want to worry you. But in September everything was worse and we started fighting because _I_ wanted to tell you so they would _stop_.”

“Slow down, Damian.” He said softly. Bruce tried to calm down and not think about tearing those bullies to shreds in front of their parents. “Why were they bullying Jason? I thought he was doing okay with the other students.”

“He was,” Damian sighed, “but he liked a boy from the football team and kissed him.” Bruce clenched his jaw, already knowing the rest of the story. “Jason told me they were picking on him for being bisexual. They called him “faggot” and made his life miserable in the training sessions. That’s why he left the team.”

Bruce inhaled sharply through his nose and buried his face on his son’s neck, trying to find some comfort. He knew that anger, clawing from the inside and trying to overcome him. And he wanted to give in so badly. His son had been bullied and humiliated. His boy had been beaten up just because he liked boys and girls. He had been suffering in silence because he didn’t want to worry Bruce. And Bruce had…

 _What have you done? What the_ hell _have you done?_

His son was probably terrified and devastated, alone somewhere, thinking that his father didn’t love him.

Now everything made sense. Why Jason didn’t want to take his senior year, how angry and distant he had become in the course of months. His fights with Damian. The drinking.

If his parents could see him now. How royally he had fucked everything up. They would be so disappointed, so heartbroken.

He had to find Jason and apologize. He needed to know he was alright. Bruce knew this was all his doing. If only he had tried talking to Jason, to understand what was happening to him. If only he would have approached things differently.

If only he had worked to be the kind of person his children could talk to.

 

 

ᴥ

 

 

Barely a month after Jason graduated, rumors said Lex-Corp had offered him a position. Bruce almost broke his cup of coffee when Lucius told him. Everyone knew how much he hated Lex. He was arrogant and rude and a megalomaniac. He had also tried to destroy Wayne Enterprise ever since Bruce told him exactly that in a gala, years ago. In front of two hundred people.

Nothing good seemed to happen at galas. Bruce wondered if it would be so terrible to stop attending. Alfred and Lucius would probably find a creative way to make his life a living hell.

And then, Jason was caught on camera. Someone asked about the rumors.

 

_“Considering the ties between Talia and Lex Luthor, are you considering the Lex-Corp’s offer? What does your father think?” the journalist asked at the speed of light._

_Jason seemed to take some time to answer, flashes blinding him._

_“Working for Luthor?” The young man furrowed his brow and then smirked, “Nah, I wouldn’t do that to Oliver.”_

That had fueled Bruce’s anger. He hadn’t even addressed him. He had just jumped right to Oliver Queen. It was clear that Jason wanted to make sure Bruce knew he wasn’t one of his priorities.

That hurt, he had to admit. And he almost expected Jason to start working at Queen Industries, but no. His son was never one to half-ass shenanigans.

Almost a year after the whole scandal and subsequent harassment from the press, Bruce found out what his son had been up to the whole time. And the one who told him this time was none other than his cousin.

“What?” Bruce barked in shock.

“Yep,” Kate leaned back in the chair, resting her feet on Bruce’s desk. “The kid is hiring Kane Enterprises for the security and transport. Dad thought he was joking when he told us he was building his own company.” She laughed. She had always liked Jason, his straightforwardness and his honesty. “They grow up so fast.”

“What did you tell him?” He was still processing the information.

“What do you think?” she deadpanned. “What? You wanted me to refuse my favorite nephew’s offer?” she huffed. Kate had started joking about Jason being his favorite after he came out publicly.

 

 

ᴥ

 

 

_“So, what can you tell us about your rumored affair with Connor? What can you tell us about your sexuality?” Vicki asked Jason._

_“Why should I talk about it? Do I ask you about the time you were with my_ father _?” Jason had been building up the anger during the whole interview. Bruce was almost surprised he hadn’t lashed out when the questions about the family didn’t stop coming._

_“You’re free to talk about that. You’re free to hate him. My sexuality is not the only thing I am. I should be free, too, to decide where and when I talk about it. Just like you are free to talk about me and my family whenever and wherever you please.” And then he stood up and left the set._

_A couple of days after, he tweeted about the whole incident: “i’m sorry if i was harsh the other day @VickiV”_

_And then: “for all the lgbt people supporting me: you are the loveliest and i’m fucking PROUD of being bisexual”_

_After the whole thing, he did an interview with Lois Lane, who wouldn’t normally cover those kinds of things, but made an exception because her husband was Bruce’s best friend. And she loved Jason._

_It was clear that Jason was totally relaxed around Lois. He trusted her with his life. He also knew that her interview would be far more serious and hard. On that set, Lois lane was journalist first and friend second. And he seemed to respect that._

_She tread lightly on the family topic and gave Jason the freedom to choose not answer certain questions (like the ones regarding why he_ left _) and then talked in-depth about how hard it’s been for him to accept his sexuality and the biphobia outside a within the LGBT community._

_“Is there anything else you want to talk about?” Lois asked with a smile._

_“Well, I want to apologize again to Vicki Vale. I may not always agree with how she does her job, but I know I didn’t handle the situation well.” He sighed. “And I want to thank my siblings and Alfred for being there, supporting me and making sure I was okay when all of this blew up. Especially Damian.” He smiled sadly at the camera._

_It was clear that Lois wanted to point out the omission of Bruce in the sentence, but they ended the interview there._

 

 

ᴥ

 

 

After that, Kate had declared how proud she was of her nephew to anyone who asked about him. Bruce was jealous of her, in a way. She could express her feelings without the press questioning them or Jason getting angry at her for talking about him.

There had been pics of her and Jason going out in Star City and Metropolis. Bruce never asked. Kate told him Jason was fine and happy, anyway. He loved her for it, and she knew him enough to read it on his face when he teared up. She would always ruffle his hair and joke about something else, like she did when they were younger.

Now, seated in front of him with her immaculate red hair in a bob, she smiled like that to him again. As if she was giving him the time to catch up on his feelings and decide what he would do next.

“How is he doing it?” Bruce knew for a fact that Jason wasn’t spending his Wayne money on it. He made very clear that he didn’t want anything to do with the fortune. It annoyed Bruce more than he wanted to admit. He was supposed to take care of his children, he wanted them to use his money to build their lives. It was their money, too. The fact that Jason was probably using Queen’s money didn’t help, either.

“I think Talia lent him the money,” Kate started carefully. Bruce’s relationship with Talia was rocky, at best. “He did mention a partner.”

Jason didn’t have a nice childhood, and because of that he usually didn’t trust men. But women… he nearly worshipped them. They were superior creatures to him, part of why he was so close to Cassandra.

And because of that, he never disrespected Talia or judged her. Dick and Tim, and even Cassandra, weren’t very fond of her and how her relationship with Bruce ended. But Jason had always been nothing but respectful to her. He would often linger in the room she was when she came to visit Damian. He listened intently to her stories of conquerors and traditional oriental tales. Talia was clearly fond of him and, eventually, she became attached.

She would take Damian and Jason on holiday trips and art auctions. She once bought a first edition for Jason. He wouldn’t stop smiling for nearly a week. They had their own traditions, like their yearly travel to Nanda Parbat, or celebrating Talia’s birthday, just the three of them. Damian started looking up to Jason; they formed their very own family. In the end, Bruce was sure both Talia and Jason considered each other mother and son, in some way.

That’s why Kate’s guess was most likely true.

It seemed everyone got to parent his son, except him.

He had to fix that, somehow.

“Please, keep me informed,” he told Kate. It was the first time he asked her to do something when it came to Jason.

“I know that look, Bruce.” She shook her head in defeat. “Whatever you’re planning, it better not blow up on your face. Because the last thing we need is for Jason to run away from the family. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept prompts for one-shots on my side [tumblr](https://anchinoe.tumblr.com/)! (although it can take me some time, if I'm not really inspired.) 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on my main Tumblr [here](https://kat-astrophic-todd.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ALSO, please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Or cried with me!!
> 
> Please comment below to let me know if you liked it, what are your thoughts and how you felt. It really means a lot
> 
> You can call me Kat. Oh, and you can leave comments in Spanish!!! 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you want to: https://kat-astrophic-todd.tumblr.com/


End file.
